X-CHiPs
by FemaleWolverine
Summary: X-men and "CHiPs" meet... its interesting.
1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching hot day in July, California Highway Patrol Officers Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello were riding their motorcycles down the freeway.

"I got a feeling this is gonna be a good day, Baker," Ponch said with a smile.

"Too hot," Jon said.

"Lighten up the sun is shining and the girls look great!," said Ponch with a smile.

Jon laughed and shook his head, he should've expected his girl crazy partner to say something like that. Just then, a blue station wagon sped by them.

"Oh ho ho, he's not gonna get away with that. Not today," Jon said.

Ponch looked at Jon surprised by how he had reacted to that...maybe it was the both sped off after the blue station wagon. Jon got up beside it within minutes.

"Hey pull over!" he yelled while motioning with his finger towards the side of the road.

The car pulled over and an old man in a suit got out.

"Hey, I'm sorry officers i just am late for my daughter's ballet recital."

"Can I see your driver's license and registration, please? I'll try to make this quick," Jon replied holding his hand out.

"Hey come on give me a break will ya? Just a warning or something, come on please officers?,"

Jon wasn't gonna give in...though Ponch on the other hand pushed Jon aside. "Sorry I think this heat is getting to my partner. If I were in your shoes I'd wanna get outta here fast too. Just try not to speed, ok? You won't make it in time if you do, you'll get pulled over more. Now get going," Ponch said opening the car door and getting him back inside.

"Hey thanks officers, you guys are really great."

"I still wanna see his driver's license and registration…" Jon started.

"Give the guy a break, Jon…" Ponch looked at Jon for a few seconds. "Would ya?"

Jon nodded still looking upset. Just then he saw a big flash of light.

"Hey what's that?!" Jon exclaimed.

"I don't know," Ponch said looking around.

"Should we do something?"

"Like what, Jon?"

"I don't know," he said running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Well let's go see if they need backup," Ponch said.

Jon nodded then they both left. When they got closer they saw a big robot type thing.

"What is that?" Ponch asked.

"I have no clue...that thing is scary looking," Jon replied.

"No kidding," Ponch said

Just then one of the robots came crashing down, it was gonna land on Jon and Ponch.

"Watch out suga'," said Rouge as she pulled the two cops out of the way.

"No! Our motorcycles, Getraer isn't gonna be too thrilled about this," said Jon.

"She saved your life bub get over yourself," said Wolverine while taking care of a robot.

"What are these weird robots?" Ponch asked.

"Sentinels," Storm replied.

"Where did they come from? Where did you come from," asked Jon.

"You ask too many questions mon amie," said Gambit as he dodged a sentinel they heard one final crash and a Psylocke saying.

"They are all gone let's go."

"Hey wait, who are you guys," asked Jon.

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving," said Wolverine.

"You can't just come be awesome and leave," said Ponch.

"Watch me bub," said Wolverine as he walked off.

Ponch rushed after him, he grabbed his arm. "No, I said you can't!"

"He tends to do a lot of things he 'can't' do," stated Beast.

"Ponch, stop, please. You're gonna get yourself killed," Jon yelled.

Ponch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right…"

"He is right," Wolverine said as a claw burst through his knuckle.

"He's not joking," said Beast as he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"What is that!?"

"Copains, we must go, pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Gambit.

"Yeah, sure...I wish I could say the same for meeting you," Jon said grumpily.

"I don't know what his problem is, I think you guys are terrific!" Ponch said with excitement in his eyes.

"Why, thank ya hun'," said Rogue.

Ponch smiled. "No problem."

Rogue smiled at Ponch then the X-men all left.

Ponch looked at Jon. "I...I...I don't want them to leave."

"I don't either, but we can't control them."

"Well...we can follow."

"No we can't," Jon said walking off. Ponch had to follow he had no choice. He kept looking back at Rogue as she left.

"Focus partner, we have to tell Getraer about the Motorcycles," Jon said

"Oh yeah..he's not gonna be happy," Ponch replied.

"Nope…"  
"Yeah, so I guess that means you should tell him," Ponch suggested.

"What!? I don't think…"

"Yep, I think that's the perfect plan. Go ahead and tell him, Baker. He's already on his way," Ponch said.

Off in the distance they could see Getraer pulling up.

"Oh great...thanks, Ponch."

"No prob!"


	2. Chapter 2

"PONCH! JON! THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE!"

"Sarge, it wasn't my fault, he fell on it!" Ponch insisted.

"Who fell on it? Because last I checked, Baker falling on a motorcycle doesn't crush it," Getraer said.

Ponch was fumbling for words, he couldn't remember what fell on it.

"THE ROBOT!" Jon protested.

"Robot?"

"Yeah, thats right and he was big too!" Ponch chimed in.

"Ponch, I'm not believing any of this, Baker I'm surprised at you you don't normally say such crazy things," Getraer said.

"Sarge, I'm serious, it really did happen," Jon pleaded.

"Jon, Ponch, go home." Getaer said

"Sarge we're only telling the truth but fine, i'll go home." Jon said disappointed. Jon turned to Ponch then they left.

 _Later that day at Ponch's apartment._

"Jon, i can't help it did u you see her? She was gorgeous, is gorgeous not was shes still alive and so beautiful...Jon did you see her," Ponch couldn't stop talking about Rouge.

"Yeah i saw her calm down you don't even know her," Jon said.

"I know her enough to know she's terrific," Ponch said still beaming.

"I'm surprised you didn't like the skimpy dressed purple-haired one," Jon said with a smirk.

"I don't recall seeing her…" Ponch said drifting off in thought.

"Course not you were too busy checking out that red neck chick." Jon said slightly annoyed.

"Jon, how can i help it she is the most beautiful person in the world,"

"Ponch what if she's like married to the blue furry guy," Jon said. Ponch made a face at Jon.

"I don't think so."

"Partner what if your wrong,"

"I'm not wrong, trust me."

"OK partner," Jon said thinking about how upset Ponch would be if he was wrong.


End file.
